The Moral Thing to Do
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: All Katara had wanted was to advance their relationship and enter uncharted territory, but Aang had morals that could prevent these desires from becoming reality. [Kataang.]


**Disclaimer: In a perfect world, I would have owned Atla, but alas; the world is yet to be perfect. Please don't hate me after you read this, you'll understand why when you get to the end. **

* * *

><p>A few years had passed since the war had come to a leisurely end and, in those few years, the young avatar had grown wonderfully. Chiseled features replaced the chub of the twelve year old boy-turned-man and his lankiness had went from lean to toned in the span since the war.<p>

Even so the young monk retained the morals as before despite the gentle persisting from Katara that maybe they shoulder progress their relationship further as Sokka had accomplished with Suki. The younger man had, of course, rejected these ideals in favor of traditional courtship and reveled in the thought of their future marriage that would come in a month's time.

Not that the water tribe girl had an issue with her younger lover's requests and ideals, it was just that she was older and desired more womanly things versus just a cuddle buddy to hold her throughout the night. Growing up had made her come to the realization that her body craved more attention from the monk, wanted to feel those arrowed hands upon the soft curves of her body.

But she was a clever woman and it wasn't as if she was a stranger to her little Renaissance-Man of a bender. No, of course not, she had years of experience with the blossoming young man and in that span she had learned a thing or two on how to make him a little hot beneath the collar**-**in a literal sense, he would tug on the darned thing and awkwardly scratch the side of his head.

That's how she had constructed the idea within her mind; she knew that the bender had an adoration for dancing, and he tended to express it at the most inopportune of moments. This wouldn't be as innocent as their first dance had been at the party he had thrown when they were undercover in the Fire Nation.

She had needed opinions on her choice of clothing and she figured that Toph would have been a decent candidate considering Suki was probably off somewhere canoodling with her brother. Which was something she preferred not to think about because she had once saw them making out and**-**She makes a disgusted noise at the back of her throat.

Needless to say her little girls-day-out with Toph went a little like this;

_"What about this one, Toph?" The brunette questions as she does a little twirl for the earth-bending prodigy, not taking her blindness into account._

"Oh, Katara, I'm sure it's

beautiful_... Considering I can't see it or anything." She murmurs as she motions her hands in front of her eyes, "_Jeez._ When will you guys realize that I'm seriously blind?"_

"Sorry, totally forgot. My bad, Toph."

Eventually she had decided upon purchasing a white dress that was decorated delicately in sky blue patterns that fitted against her lithe chest as well as her slim hips. Its collar fitted nicely around her neck and the material traveled down to the floor, with a slit that reached from the bottom to her knee. She had left the usual, sapphire beads within her hair and freed it with the discarding of her hair tie.

And, Spirits, she was feeling antsy as she plops down upon the plush bed in their chambers. She fiddles anxiously with her thumbs as she thinks over how to perfectly execute her plan; but something was nagging at the back of her head that this wasn't going to work and that maybe she should just follow along with Aang's morals and values.

Sapphire eyes shoot up to stare at the double-doors leading into their room upon hearing the thud of footsteps outside of them, making her jolt into place upon the bed. She lies on her side and props her head up with her elbow, making sure her knee sticks out a bit to expose the length of her mocha-colored legs.

When the doors open she puts on, _what she hopes is_, a confident smile. "Hey, Katara, where's-" Thin lips part to gape at the bewildering sight of his sister positioned upon the bed in the fitted garment and nearly shrieks. "KATARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! OH, SPIRITS, NO. YOU'RE MY BABY SISTER KATARA, COULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?" His tanned hands tangle within his short hair to gently tug on the roots until his scalp is pounding.

Faint pink covers the expanse of her countenance as she abruptly sits up to throw a plush pillow towards the warrior, "Sokka, really, there's a thing that's called knocking. Ever heard of it?" She mumbles as she gets up to shoo him away and back into the hallway where she spots a tall, slender Aang curiously poking his head around the corner. "_Great_."

"Hey, Sokka, what's going o- _Oh_." Gray eyes widen considerably upon the beautiful sight before him, closing his mouth to flush and itch the back of his head. "Uh, you look nice, Katara.. Well, you always look nice, and-Heh."

Sokka jets in front of his sister in attempt to cover her, though the latter has surprisingly seen her in less than the material she was wearing. "B-bu-but-"

"Shut up, Sokka." Katara murmurs with a dismissive roll of her eyes as she steps around his protective shielding, offering a small smile towards her Avatar. "Thanks, Aang. Now, Sokka, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Aang quirks his brows towards the girl and opens his mouth to speak, only to be gripped by the arm and tugged within the confines of their bedroom.

"_KATARAAA_~!"

She finds her way inside her bedroom and uses the small amount of water in a vase to freeze the handles to prevent any further entry. For a few moments she hears the groaning and whining from behind the other side of the door of her protective brother who's complaining about her outfit and then about how Aang had looked at her. However, when a soft voice echoed from down the hall, he had eventually ventured off to abandon his siege upon the door.

Thank the Spirits for Suki and her prompt timing.

"So... What's this about? I'm kinda lost." Cue the flash of the innocent smile as well as the soft flush that colors his otherwise pale face.

For a moment she remains silent as she attempts to regain her bearings from the unexpected distraction, mentally noting to speak to Sokka about the importance of privacy. That was actually quite amusing seeing as he had given her the same speech about 'knocking,' though he had been in a public location and against some cleverly placed boulders. Not that she fancied reliving that particular moment of awkwardness; he had murmured on about how that was okay for him to do and not for her because he was a guy and guy's were-Never mind. Long story.

She feels a cool hand upon her shoulder that pulls her from her rather bizarre reverie, and opts to glance over her shoulder at the rather concerned look plastering across the latter's face. It was cute, mused the teen, as she shifted upon her feet to stare up at the considerably taller teen. His concern with everything involving her was adorable, even when the situation wasn't dire or even substantial.

"Katara? Why are you looking at me like that?" Dark brows furrow at the devious smirk that settled upon her pink lips, which was something not characterized as her. "Uh, should I-Should I come back later or-?"

Aang was thick-headed, she knew that, but she also knew that he wasn't as dumbfounded as he appeared to be, or so she hoped for her well-being. Instead her smirk grows wider as she shifts upon her toes to press her lips tenderly upon his own, allowing the tip of her tongue to glide along his sensitive lower lip. A startled sound erupted from within his throat at the action that eventually turns into a content hum.

Clumsy hands first find their awkward way around her shoulders, which earns a giggle from Katara, before finding their way down the silky material to lightly wrap around her slender waist. He unconsciously tugs her closer towards the warmth that his body provides and tilts his head slightly to gain better access to the latter's eager lips. He shivers slightly, shifting his body away from hers, as she deepens the kiss and slyly slides her tongue between his slightly parted lips.

This action didn't go unnoticed by the monk as he attempts to withdraw from their passionate kiss but is held in place by a pair of mocha arms wrapping securely around his neck. She pulls him closer towards her once more and playfully nips at his lower lip that elicits a rather husky sound from the youth's throat. Katara withdraws then to allow the latter some much needed space as she reaches for his hand, towing him in the direction of their bed.

"Katara? I-I don't think I like where this is going," But he obliges her nonetheless as she shoves him onto the edge of the bed. "I dunno whether to be scared or excited, honestly." He winces slightly as the words spew from his mouth, "I mean**-**That's not what I**-**Ugh." He groans lowly and rubs anxiously at his neck.

She was more than sure that he was murmuring some purity mantra at the back of his mind as he allows his eyes to flutter close and visibly attempts to calm his breathing. Lips quirk into the smallest of smirks at the sight as she gracefully plops unto his lap, hearing him make a noise of protest at the action.

"Oh, no. Sokka must have slipped me some cactus juice this morning. I must be hallucinating." He mumbles to himself as if this was all some sort of gratifying mirage. Don't be mistaken by the lad, he was definitely enjoying himself and pondering whether he should seek out more of the concoction for personal reasons.

Cerulean eyes glance back at him and coin him a scowl, "No, Aang, you're not hallucinating. This is real, I'm real." She reaches for his pale, clammy hands and sets them to rest upon her hips. "This is all me, I promise." For emphasis she rests her whole weight upon his lap and shivers slightly at the feel of his hardness pressing against her backside.

For some reason he wasn't comforted by that statement and hesitantly allows his hands to drop from her waist, "Katara, we've been through this. Our wedding is only a month away and we've waited this long, why not wait just one more month? It'll be way more special once we're together-together."

It seemed this would be a losing battle for the girl as she releases a soft sigh; she was persistent though, especially when the situation dealt with something that she wanted. "We're not doing anything immoral, Aang. Just relax?" She speaks in an even, soothing voice as she gently moves her hips back against his, making him suck in a breath.

"I... I don't think you should be doing that-Agh.."

Her tanned fingers interlocked with his pale ones as they rest upon her hips once more, giving them a warm squeeze as she repeats the action. She applies more pressure to the rolling of her hips this time, twisting her hips in small circles as she focuses on the plan in mind. After a few, short minutes of her grinding, she feels him lean down to place his forehead against her shoulder and can feel his soft pants against her heated skin.

Once she was satisfied with his reaction, she decides to tease him a bit and playfully slaps his hands away from her waist to stand before him. She shifts on her feet to face him once more and sensually sways her hips side to side much like the gentle push and pull of the ocean. Her body moves fluidly as she works her hips into a rhythm, moving her hands along the slit of her alabaster dress to reveal skin the color of honey.

"Katara-don't." It was less of a plead and more of a command.

"Don't what? Afraid you'll need to be a little more specific, Aang." And she sounded as confident as ever as she continued the teasing movement of her hips, much like a siren of the ocean attempted to lure in a lonesome pirate.

The usual playful glint within those gray orbs had vanished and was nowhere to be seen, instead it was replaced with a dark, hazy steel that reflected his arousal. It was the reaction she had desperately wished for, but she was rather apprehensive about the beast she had unleashed. She was giddy with excitement as she does a slow, sensuous turn in her spot, swinging her hips as she went.

A faint glow touches the tattoos along the latter's body as he bends the sediment on the floor to his will, pulling his future along with it. She releases a startled gasp at the action and gulps deeply at the look within his eyes.

"Aang?" She breathes, her voice barely above a whisper, as he takes her hand within his and crawls towards the center of the bed.

It's as if he doesn't hear her as he descends upon her lips with a sense of eagerness she had never encountered before, and allows one of his hands to tangle within the mess of brunette locks sprawled against the sheets. She hums smugly into the kiss as she wraps her slender arms around his neck to pull him down closer towards the proximity of her body that was more than willingly accepting his administrations.

One of her knees, the one with the slit, slips between his legs where she can feel his bulge pulsating and releases a pleased moan from her throat. Aang abandons her sensitized lips in favor of her delicate neck, peppering open-mouthed kisses along the hot skin and reveling in the rewarding sounds.

"Why do you do this to me?" He suddenly breathes against the moist skin of her neck, kissing the spot he had just assaulted with gentle nips. "Why does '_no_' always mean '_yes_' to you?" He reaches an idle hand to her collar, carelessly popping the buttons on it, before he ventures lower down her neck and breaches her prominent collar-bone to suck along the surface of the protruding clavicle.

"To be fair, you're not exactly resisting." She murmurs, feeling quite defensive as if he is scolding her for the plan she created.

He seizes his administrations, earning a whimper from the woman, and withdraws from her neck to stare at her for a moment. "You make it hard to resist, Katara." It was a simple statement that traveled through the thin silk of her dress to her white, cotton panties.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. I'll post a link to the explicit part after I get it uploaded fully there. I hate to leave you hanging, though. Heh. for the explicit stuff, go here; archiveofourown.o r g () works / 2476361 [ without spaces and these '()', of course xx ]**


End file.
